


【瑶墨】Chelsea Hotel No. 2

by jwl233



Category: One Direction
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-05
Updated: 2018-10-05
Packaged: 2019-07-25 12:02:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16197143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jwl233/pseuds/jwl233





	【瑶墨】Chelsea Hotel No. 2

我没想过子墨会是双性人。  
但不管是从不同于同龄人的幼齿嗓音，又细又软的腰，还是对于男人来说过于圆润挺翘的屁股，都让他下面多出个花穴这件事变得有情可原。

双性人的性欲要比普通人强很多，这是我不知道第几次撞破他在浴室里自慰之后得出的结论。

“需要我帮忙吗？”  
他满脸无辜也不答话，只是大眼睛湿漉漉的望着我。  
我叹了口气，把他抱回了房间。

这已经不是我第一次和他做这种事。  
说是帮忙，其实不过是互相解决生理需求，床上伉俪情深，下床还是普通同事。

 

他衣衫不整的被我扔在床上，T恤下的两个乳头被他玩的红肿挺立着，把t恤衫撑起了两个小点。我隔着那层不算厚的布料摁住乳头用指腹磨蹭，又恶趣味的用两个手指掐着被蹭到兴奋充血挺立的乳珠来回拉扯玩弄，这两天被过度亵玩的奶头承受不住这么厉害的刺激，小兔子又爽又疼难受的厉害，不住地小声求饶，直到被欺负的颤着身子高潮我才把他放开。

“只是这样就高潮了吗。”  
可能每一个无口系男子内心都藏着一个抖S魂，我平时有多不舍得看他掉眼泪，就有多喜欢在床上弄哭他。他像是一只傻乎乎的小兔子，心甘情愿的掉进猎人的陷阱里。  
就算刚刚被我欺负的泪眼朦胧，雪白的手臂下一秒又依赖的圈住我的臂膀。圆鼓鼓的小屁股缓缓磨蹭着我的下体，又是害羞又是期待的看着我。  
“瑶哥下面…好硬。”

我拍拍他的屁股，他会意的乖乖脱掉内裤，分开自己的双腿。  
他在床上很听话，像一只温顺的小动物，像是被干的乱七八糟也要努力艰难地挺起腰臀配合我抽插的可怜幼兔。  
手指抵着阴蒂滑进小穴下流的搅动。刚刚高潮过的敏感下体紧紧地吸吮着我的手指，透明的淫液随着手指流了出来，小兔子被刺激的想要加紧双腿，又被我掰开。  
“听话。”  
无论被插入多少次，激烈的玩弄都让他忍不住腿根颤栗着小声的抽泣，贪婪地沉溺在灭顶的快感中。  
“要被…弄坏了……”子墨又是欢愉又是痛苦的急促的喘息着，“瑶哥…好厉害…瑶哥……”  
被插到发烫的湿滑内壁温顺的含着在里面施虐的男根。  
“让哥哥把你这里玩坏好不好？”  
子墨被干得泪眼朦胧，脑子也没有办法思考，只能顺从的回答我的话：“呜……好……哥哥玩坏子墨……”  
我脱掉他的t恤衫，他乳头可怜的挺立着，被玩弄过度的变成了艳红色。  
“好疼……”  
子墨用乳尖来回磨蹭着我的手指，仿佛祈求着疼爱。  
我轻轻捏弄了几下，他难受得直掉眼泪。

有时候操的狠了，他会眼泪涟涟的边打着哭嗝边软软的求哥哥温柔一点，所有的男人都会差点被他纯情的双眼欺骗。但不管多过分的情事，他最后都会在我怀里颤抖着潮吹，像是在祈求着进一步的凌虐。  
明明是个软绵绵的小兔子，却喜欢在床上被粗暴的对待，喜欢身上遍布青青青紫的痕迹，喜欢被抽打腿根和屁股，喜欢奶头被玩弄到红肿发烫，穿衣服时候会疼的扑进我怀里撒娇掉眼泪，但是下次还是会害羞的挺起小小的胸脯任由抚弄亵玩。

我坏心眼的在他濒临高潮的时候慢了下来，每一下都狠狠地撞在他的子宫口。  
“不要……啊……瑶哥……哪里不行……呜……”他难耐的挺腰，又不想逃开，奶猫似的撒娇示弱：“哥哥……好疼……抱抱我嘛……”  
我把他抱进怀里安抚，身下的欲望却进的更深，小猫窝在我怀里被插得惨兮兮的到了高潮。

子墨累得把脸埋进我肩窝里小声喘息，“里面好疼……”  
“继续吗？还是再休息一会儿？”我亲昵的碰碰他的鼻尖。  
“继续吧…瑶哥还没…”  
手指分开他的花穴，蚌肉一样不住地开合抽搐着，又缓缓进入了他的子宫。看他咬着瓷白的手臂强忍住哭泣，后仰着柔韧的躯体，羔羊一样乖巧的承受着粗暴的给予。  
我把他的手臂拿开，“难受就咬我。”  
他颤抖着摇摇头，“哥哥明天还有工作……”  
我心里一软，凑过去亲他，“没关系。”

我能感觉到他柔软稚嫩的宫颈紧紧的包裹着我的下身，他不知道该怎么才能调整出正确的姿势缓解体内难耐的涨痛，只能门户大开的由着我操弄。  
他到底还是没有咬我，抓着身下的床单哽咽着再次高潮。

高潮时不住痉挛的内壁夹得我也要忍不住，在紧窄的花穴最后用力抽插了几下，拔出来射在了他的小腹上。

 

我抽出来的时候听见他轻轻地痛哼了一声，我安抚的摸着他的后颈，“还疼吗？”  
“呜…”  
我亲了亲他的发顶，“子墨好乖。”  
他窝在我怀里委委屈屈的撒娇：“想要奖励。”  
我捏捏他的鼻尖，“比如？”  
他没说话，像只粘人的小猫似的搂住我的脖子，不由分说的亲了上来，我先是一愣，随后也就由着他胡闹。  
“多谢款待。”他分开时候调皮的舔舔我的嘴唇，眼睛亮亮的笑得狡黠。  
“只是这样？”  
“不然咧。”  
“没什么，”我摆摆手，“感觉很像情侣。”  
子墨一下子脸红到耳根，急急忙忙把头埋进被子里，“我累啦，瑶哥晚安。”  
我揉揉他露在被子外面毛茸茸的头顶，“晚安。”

 

在我快睡着的时候他悄悄地钻进我被子里，我就顺手把他搂进了怀里。  
他像个做坏事被抓包的小孩子，“瑶哥你没睡着呀…”  
“还没，怎么了。”  
“喔…”他小声说：“哥哥下次射进我里面吧。”  
我忍不住笑了，这傻小子。  
“睡吧。”

 

——————————fin————————————


End file.
